Sad Wedding Bells
by let.it.LINGER
Summary: Katie Bell Wood has been betrayed by her husband. Read on to get the whole thing because I don't like summaries.


**Sad Wedding Bells**

Summary: Katie Bell Wood has been betrayed by her husband. So what happens? I hate summaries.

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.

* * *

Katie Bell slumped onto her old bed, letting the pain wash over her, letting the memories flood her, letting the tears fall and soak the pillow.

Memories flashed through her broken mind, bringing a feeling into her heart, a feeling of regret, of betrayal, of love thrown away.

She and him at the Weasleys' wedding, holding hands together… Seeing him with that other woman… Their first fight… Their first night away from each other…

The owl tapped on the window. She looked up, her face streaked with tears. Tearing open the envelope, she read the letter from Alicia and Angelina Weasley.

_Dearest Katie,_

_We know about that brat and what he has done. We'll drop by later… Don't be too sad; get over him, because a man like him does not deserve your devotion._

_It is not your fault, so do not blame yourself. You were a brilliant wife and a good friend to him. Just know that we love you, whatever happens._

_Love,_

_Angel and Alicia_

_P.S. We would love it if you allow us to castrate him._

_P.P.S. Or at least do some damage, we don't mind where._

She laughed, but the laughter soon turned into tears.

* * *

It was too fast, she couldn't believe that her marriage was over, a bare façade. She had dreamed… Oh, she had dreamed…

She had wanted a son. A beautiful son, named Sean. He would be like his father, a Quidditch-obsessed Scot. He would have his father's good looks and accent, but his eyes would be as blue as hers. She would dress him in old clothes, and watch him play rough with his dad in the grass…

The tears stopped flowing finally, and she smiled a tired serene smile as she pictured that image. Her eyes were extremely painful and red. And then…

The footsteps. His footsteps. Going up the steps to her old room.

She buried her face into the pillow.

"Kates." His voice was hoarse, as if he had been crying. But she knew he hadn't, he would never cry.

She didn't answer him. The pain choked her, the tears froze her tongue.

"Kates, talk to me. Kates…" he was begging now.

She had a sudden urge to laugh. Talk to him? _Oh, hello Oliver my dear husband, have you snogged any new bimbo recently?_

"What do you want me to say?" she answered quietly, her voice rasping.

"That you'll forget the past… Anything… I just want to expl-"

"Oliver, there's no need for any bloody explanation. You slept with another woman. You betrayed me. You broke me," she said. She said it monotonously, which gave it more power.

"I trusted you. I loved you. And damn it all, I still do. But I can't forget and move on just like that, Oliver."

"I…I know. But… Will you forgive me?" His eyes finally met hers.

She hesitated. "I don't know Oliver. I don't know."

He took it as a good sign, and reached out to touch her.

She shrank away, and by doing so she exposed her bruises. The bruises he had inflicted while drunk, when they had fought.

"Kate… What…" He didn't know. He honestly didn't know.

So she told him, watched as his face crumpled, flinched as he moved to touch her yet again.

She let out a tiny scream as his fingers made contact; her body contracted at his touch, as her mind raced back to when he had hit her.

And then… She felt light-headed… A pain. A sharp pain…

As Katie's eyes rolled back, Oliver folded her into his arms, crying out her name, but she never answered back, though a whisper escaped before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Too young. Too young indeed. Barely twenty, she was too young to get married, too young to be betrayed, too young to die.

At her funeral, he stood there, and it was the first and last time anyone saw him cry.

He lingered long after everyone left, disregarding the hot sun. He ran his callused hands over the cool marble and let the tears fall. He placed her favorite flower, the pure white lily, at the foot.

He remembered her when he had first loved her, and she him. He remembered how happy she looked, how carefree. And now she was gone… Gone! Never to come back…

Her last words came to his mind as the sign appeared. The sound of tinkling wedding bells sounded over the shady wood. _I love you,_ he heard…

And then, there were only the bells.

* * *

Loved it, hate it? Review and I'll find out. :)) 


End file.
